memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spectrographic analysis
alloy]] Also known as spectrometry, spectrography, spectral analysis, or spectroscopic analysis, a spectrographic analysis was a process in sensor technology in which chemical elements were determined by measuring the wavelengths or spectral line intensity of a sample of matter. The wavelength or spectral line could be obtained by a form of excitation such as infrared. Aboard the , spectral analysis fell under the Stellar sciences department and employed at least several people. ( ) In 2151, conducted a spectral analysis of fragments of the warp trail of a . ( ) In 2154, Enterprise deduced that a debris cloud existed around a planet by creating a spectrographic analysis. Such an analysis was also used for detecting Klingon alloy as part of the hull plating. ( ) Spectrography was also used by the geological lab aboard the in 2254, to determine which elements would be encountered on the surface of Talos IV. Spectrographic scans determined, in the preliminary lab survey, that Talos had an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, with a surface heavy with inert elements. ( ) In 2265, Doctor Leonard McCoy had the lab run a bio-analysis on Enterprise crewmembers who had become infected with polywater intoxication. The lab's spectrography readings showed no contamination, nor any unusual elements. ( ) In 2266, a distant spectrograph on board the Enterprise detected the metallic signature of the Fesarius as it approached the Federation ship. ( ) mentioned a spectrograph beam as being instrumental in determining which circuits Spock had sabotaged to send the Enterprise to Talos IV. In the script, McCoy and Scott utilized it to detect copper salts present in the Vulcan's perspiration. }} Spock ran a spectral analysis on the dead star Questar M-17, which revealed imploded matter. ( ) Orion vessels emitted a unique trail of radioactive waste that was visible on a spectral analysis. ( ) In 2364, when a transmitter on Geordi La Forge's VISOR was broadcasting a live feed, Jean-Luc Picard interpreted a fissure in a bulkhead on the Batris as being like a spectrograph of metal fatigue. La Forge confirmed the interpretation. ( ) When Geordi La Forge tried to find out what had caused the mysterious disappearance of his former crewmates of the on Tarchannen III, he ran a spectrographic analysis, among other things. The analysis, however, was without results. ( ) A full spectrographic analysis, run by Data, revealed that the Crystalline Entity that destroyed Melona IV in 2368 was the same creature that had also devastated Omicron Theta in 2338. ( ) In 2369, when investigating a holosuite where Ibudan was murdered, Doctor Julian Bashir employed cellular spectrographs for finding trace matter left behind by the victim. Dr. Bashir's findings, confirmed by Jadzia Dax, were that there was no new DNA traces in the suite. ( ) The ran a spectrographic analysis on a Dyson sphere in 2369, to determine its structure and composition. ( ) A spectroscopic analysis was included on a video of Miles O'Brien's supposed death on a space station above T'Lani III in 2370. It revealed that liquid which O'Brien had been drinking late in the afternoon had been coffee. Keiko O'Brien used this fact, combined with her intimate knowledge of her husband, to conclusively declare that the video had been forged, because, she averred, Miles never drank coffee that late in the day. ( ) See also * Bio-spectral analysis * Hydrogen-alpha spectral analysis * Spectral-line profile analysis External links * * Category:Scans Category:Analyses Category:Sensor technology